In order to bind sheet goods, such as paper pages and especially large format newsprint pages or the like, into ring binders or onto prong fasteners or the like, it is known to punch holes along the edge of the sheet good pages, whereby the binder rings or fastener prongs may then be passed through the holes in order to bind the pages. It is also known to arrange reinforcement strips of plastic or hard paper over the hole-punched area of the sheet edges in order to reinforce the holes and thus prevent tearing and the like. Typically, such reinforcing strips are applied manually onto each page.
It is further known to avoid punching holes in the sheet good pages themselves, by adhering a binder strip onto the edge of the sheet good pages, so that a portion of the binder strip having holes therein protrudes beyond the edge of the sheet good pages. The holes in the binder strip may then be mounted on the binder rings or fastener prongs or the like. Such binder strips are also typically applied onto the respective pages by hand.